The Life Of Scarlett LeStrange
by RememberingxRodolphus
Summary: Scarlett, the Molly Weasley of the Dark Side. Scarlett will do anything for her family including murder.  It includes many of Voldermort's followers and other light side characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

**May 5th 1985, **One Eventful Day: The Awful Nightmare

Scarlett walked down the hall to one of the many sitting rooms in the LeStrange Manor. She was enjoying her moment of free time to read and rest her feet. She sat down in her green chair with her Daily Prophet. Before she opened it, she did a mental checklist:

-Clothes for the children for the Malfoy party: Check

-All the children are bathed: Check

-My party clothes: Check

She smiled to herself for having all her tasks achieved. All the children, all seven, were asleep and should be for about two and a half hours. She opened her Daily Prophet and read about how there were killings of muggles and mudbloods and how Lord Voldemort was still out there. She was mid sentence of how a muggle family was murdered, when she felt a hand tap her leg.

She looked at her eldest son, Declan age nine with messy blonde hair from sleep and blue eyes watery. Upon seeing water in his eyes she looked to see if he had his comfort object, a green snake names Rabby that his uncle had gotten him five years ago. Three weeks ago, Declan decided he was too old for his snake, but kept him in his room, to keep him from being destroyed by his siblings. Scarlett was very concerned now.

"Declan, honey, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Declan ran into his mothers arms. He began to sob into her shoulder as she laid back in the chair with him in her arms. She tried again.

"Declan what happened?" she could feel him trying to calm himself before he spoke. He sniffed and looked at his mother with now red, puffy eyes.

"I had a nightmare, mother." he whispered.

"Honey, we don't have company for a few more hours, no need to be formal. And you can tell me about your bad dream, if you want." She smiled as he took a deep breath, knowing he was going to go into detail.

"Mummy it was _horrible_! One bad thing after another! First bad thing was that everyone was gone! You, Daddy, Uncle Rabby, Auntie Bella, Monsieur Regulus, Auntie Richelle, Mister Malfoy, and Madame Cissy were nowhere to be found. And I was sent to live with another so call family member. I don't know who he was but he was apparently Auntie Bella's cousin until he was burned off the Black family tree. He also looked **a lot **like Monsieur Regulus. Then when I was living with him he tried to teach me that everyone is to be treated _equal_. But I kept telling him that we weren't, like Daddy says we are better because we have pureblood. And when I went to Hogwarts, after living without you, and had the worst conversation with the sorting hat! **HE PUT ME IN GRYFFINDOR!** Then I woke up from my horrible nightmare." Declan had tears running down his face. Scarlett ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"Oh honey, we aren't going anywhere. I would never leave you. I will make sure you never see that awful man. And Daddy and I would still love you even if you were sorted into Gryffindor." She reassured him

"Really Mummy?"

"Of course honey, we will love you no matter what house you're in. Except Hufflepuff. But I know for sure you won't be in that in Hufflepuff." Scarlett said softly and smiled when he giggled. "I know too, Mummy."

"Are you feeling better? Would you like Plaid to get you something?" Declan nodded "Yes, milk please." he asked sweetly playing with Rabby.

"Plaid!" Scarlett yelled and then came a 'pop' sound and Plaid appeared, wearing her tablecloth dress that she has since Scarlett was a child.

"Yes, mistress?" She asked happily, knowing Scarlett all her life made Plaid relax around her and most of the children.

"Plaid would you get Declan some milk." Scarlett asked sweetly while still holding Declan.

"Yes, Mistress." And Plaid popped away. "Declan is this the first time you had a bad dream?"

Declan looked at her with sad eyes and she saw his lip quiver. "No." he whispered

"Then how long, honey?"

"Since I snuck away to see the family tree at Auntie Bella's house" Declan replied while looking ashamed.

"Declan we haven't been to Auntie Bella's for almost two weeks."

"I know." his voice cracking

"You have been having bad dreams for almost two weeks?" Declan nodded

"Why haven't you told me or Daddy?" He looked down, a 'pop' came and Plaid stood there with a glass of milk.

"Here, Mistress" Plaid said handing Scarlett the glass "Anything else?"

"No, Plaid. You may leave." Plaid popped away and Scarlett handed Declan the glass. He drank a big gulp before she asked again

"Honey, why haven't you told me or Daddy?"

"I just thought they would go away. The being sorted into Gryffindor made me think you and Daddy wouldn't love me anymore." Declan was crying as he explained. Scarlett took the glass and put it on the table, and she took him into a hug.

"Honey, Daddy and I will always love you. I will never let that man hurt you or take you away. Promise." Declan smiled

"I love you Mummy." he whispered. "I love you, too." she pulled him out of the hug to look at his face.

"Now you need to finish you nap before we have Grandmother and Grandfather come over. They won't be too happy if you are cranky, alright?" Declan nodded and said a quite "Alright" Scarlett set him on the ground and took his hand.

They walked out of the relaxing room to the grand staircase up to the second floor. Scarlett and Declan arrived at his room, she let go of his hand and opened the door. He quickly settled into his bed, Scarlett walked over to Declan and said, "Declan, you need to tell me when you have a bad dream again. Okay, honey?" he nodded.

She kissed his forehead and walked out his room. She walked into the room next to Declan's. She quietly opened the door and peered in. Seeing her oldest daughter, Rylee, asleep vibrant red hair spread out across her black pillowcase and pale skin contrasting against the black comforter. She quietly closed the door, and made her way to the next room.

Her third child's room, Lucas. She walked into see his bed and what she saw did not surprise her. She saw Lucas' blond hair against his green pillowcase but she also saw red hair, long red hair. Her youngest child, Ella, always convinces her siblings to let her sleep in their beds. Ella was defiantly going to be in Slytherin. Smiling she left the room.

She moved to the biggest room on the second floor, the twins. She opened the door and saw her boys in the wrong beds. Russell was lying in a black bed, Howard's and Howard was lying in a green bed, Russell's. The boys looked the same in facial features: cheekbones, lips, noses, foreheads, etc. However, there hair and eyes were different. Russell had blonde hair, like his mother and bright green eyes like his father. While Howard had vibrant red hair like his father and he had blue eyes like his mother. Mixes of both parents.

Walking out of the room and into her fourth child's room, her daughter Alice. She opened the door to see Alice was not asleep, but going through her closet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1:**_

**May 5th 1985, **One Eventful Day: The Awful Nightmare

Scarlett walked down the hall to one of the many sitting rooms in the LeStrange Manor. She was enjoying her moment of free time to read and rest her feet. She sat down in her green chair with her Daily Prophet. Before she opened it, she did a mental checklist:

-Clothes for the children for the Malfoy party: Check

-All the children are bathed: Check

-My party clothes: Check

She smiled to herself for having all her tasks achieved. All the children, all seven, were asleep and should be for about two and a half hours. She opened her Daily Prophet and read about how there were killings of muggles and mudbloods and how Lord Voldemort was still out there. She was mid sentence of how a muggle family was murdered, when she felt a hand tap her leg.

She looked at her eldest son, Declan age nine with messy blonde hair from sleep and blue eyes watery. Upon seeing water in his eyes she looked to see if he had his comfort object, a green snake names Rabby that his uncle had gotten him five years ago. Three weeks ago, Declan decided he was too old for his snake, but kept him in his room, to keep him from being destroyed by his siblings. Scarlett was very concerned now.

"Declan, honey, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Declan ran into his mothers arms. He began to sob into her shoulder as she laid back in the chair with him in her arms. She tried again.

"Declan what happened?" she could feel him trying to calm himself before he spoke. He sniffed and looked at his mother with now red, puffy eyes.

"I had a nightmare, mother." he whispered.

"Honey, we don't have company for a few more hours, no need to be formal. And you can tell me about your bad dream, if you want." She smiled as he took a deep breath, knowing he was going to go into detail.

"Mummy it was _horrible_! One bad thing after another! First bad thing was that everyone was gone! You, Daddy, Uncle Rabby, Auntie Bella, Monsieur Regulus, Auntie Richelle, Mister Malfoy, and Madame Cissy were nowhere to be found. And I was sent to live with another so call family member. I don't know who he was but he was apparently Auntie Bella's cousin until he was burned off the Black family tree. He also looked **a lot **like Monsieur Regulus. Then when I was living with him he tried to teach me that everyone is to be treated _equal_. But I kept telling him that we weren't, like Daddy says we are better because we have pureblood. And when I went to Hogwarts, after living without you, and had the worst conversation with the sorting hat! **HE PUT ME IN GRYFFINDOR!** Then I woke up from my horrible nightmare." Declan had tears running down his face. Scarlett ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"Oh honey, we aren't going anywhere. I would never leave you. I will make sure you never see that awful man. And Daddy and I would still love you even if you were sorted into Gryffindor." She reassured him

"Really Mummy?"

"Of course honey, we will love you no matter what house you're in. Except Hufflepuff. But I know for sure you won't be in that in Hufflepuff." Scarlett said softly and smiled when he giggled. "I know too, Mummy."

"Are you feeling better? Would you like Plaid to get you something?" Declan nodded "Yes, milk please." he asked sweetly playing with Rabby.

"Plaid!" Scarlett yelled and then came a 'pop' sound and Plaid appeared, wearing her tablecloth dress that she has since Scarlett was a child.

"Yes, mistress?" She asked happily, knowing Scarlett all her life made Plaid relax around her and most of the children.

"Plaid would you get Declan some milk." Scarlett asked sweetly while still holding Declan.

"Yes, Mistress." And Plaid popped away. "Declan is this the first time you had a bad dream?"

Declan looked at her with sad eyes and she saw his lip quiver. "No." he whispered

"Then how long, honey?"

"Since I snuck away to see the family tree at Auntie Bella's house" Declan replied while looking ashamed.

"Declan we haven't been to Auntie Bella's for almost two weeks."

"I know." his voice cracking

"You have been having bad dreams for almost two weeks?" Declan nodded

"Why haven't you told me or Daddy?" He looked down, a 'pop' came and Plaid stood there with a glass of milk.

"Here, Mistress" Plaid said handing Scarlett the glass "Anything else?"

"No, Plaid. You may leave." Plaid popped away and Scarlett handed Declan the glass. He drank a big gulp before she asked again

"Honey, why haven't you told me or Daddy?"

"I just thought they would go away. The being sorted into Gryffindor made me think you and Daddy wouldn't love me anymore." Declan was crying as he explained. Scarlett took the glass and put it on the table, and she took him into a hug.

"Honey, Daddy and I will always love you. I will never let that man hurt you or take you away. Promise." Declan smiled

"I love you Mummy." he whispered. "I love you, too." she pulled him out of the hug to look at his face.

"Now you need to finish you nap before we have Grandmother and Grandfather come over. They won't be too happy if you are cranky, alright?" Declan nodded and said a quite "Alright" Scarlett set him on the ground and took his hand.

They walked out of the relaxing room to the grand staircase up to the second floor. Scarlett and Declan arrived at his room, she let go of his hand and opened the door. He quickly settled into his bed, Scarlett walked over to Declan and said, "Declan, you need to tell me when you have a bad dream again. Okay, honey?" he nodded.

She kissed his forehead and walked out his room. She walked into the room next to Declan's. She quietly opened the door and peered in. Seeing her oldest daughter, Rylee, asleep vibrant red hair spread out across her black pillowcase and pale skin contrasting against the black comforter. She quietly closed the door, and made her way to the next room.

Her third child's room, Lucas. She walked into see his bed and what she saw did not surprise her. She saw Lucas' blond hair against his green pillowcase but she also saw red hair, long red hair. Her youngest child, Ella, always convinces her siblings to let her sleep in their beds. Ella was defiantly going to be in Slytherin. Smiling she left the room.

She moved to the biggest room on the second floor, the twins. She opened the door and saw her boys in the wrong beds. Russell was lying in a black bed, Howard's and Howard was lying in a green bed, Russell's. The boys looked the same in facial features: cheekbones, lips, noses, foreheads, etc. However, there hair and eyes were different. Russell had blonde hair, like his mother and bright green eyes like his father. While Howard had vibrant red hair like his father and he had blue eyes like his mother. Mixes of both parents.

Walking out of the room and into her fourth child's room, her daughter Alice. She opened the door to see Alice was not asleep, but going through her closet.


End file.
